


The Seb Chronicles

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Making the best of a bad thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: A collection of individual one shots, about how seb fits into robrons lives. Speculation here, and if we are stuck here, we need to make the best of a bad situation.





	1. Hungry baby

**Author's Note:**

> I've written and formatted this on my phone so I hope it reads okay. Obviously using some slight speculation for the next couple of weeks.

They were kissing, deep slow luxurious kisses. They were in Aaron's bed, like a couple of teenagers and neither of them wanted to stop. It had been so long, so very long since they'd had this. Robert was making the most of every moment, because there was always a good chance Aaron would come to his senses sooner or later.  
Aarons hand sneaked around his hip, pulling him close and Robert sighed at so much skin to skin contact between their chests. Aaron felt so good. Muscles strong underneath perfect skin. They broke apart when they heard a whimper from the next room. Robert sighed and Aaron rolled his eyes, grabbing for his t shirt and throwing it on. Robert expected that to be the end of that, but Aaron surprised him.

"I'll get him," Aaron said easily.

"What?" Robert almost spluttered.

"I'll... unless you think I'm overstepping," Aaron said, backtracking. "I wouldn't want to be pushy or something."

"No!" Robert said instantly. "No, of course not. It's..." Robert looked at the clock. "He'll want feeding." The crying was getting louder, Seb not taking well to being kept waiting.

"I'll get him, you make the formula," Aaron said. "I don't think nows the time to start learning and messing it up."

"Okay," Robert said with only a little trepidation, grabbing his own shirt.

"It's okay mate, I've got you..." Aaron soothed, Robert hearing before going down the stairs. Robert fumbled, quickly making a bottle up, and trying to stop pinching himself, thinking he was dreaming. 

Aaron appeared, Seb grizzling on his shoulder. Robert was struck by how gorgeous he looked, holding the baby, when he really shouldn't. "My thumb isn't as interesting as milk," Aaron said. "Have you..?"  
Robert waved the bottle in illustration. Aaron smiled, handing the baby over carefully. He'd grown, but Roberts hands still enveloped him, looking almost too big.

"God he is hungry," Aaron said, smiling at Sebs single minded attention, his tiny fist curling against the plastic bottle.

"Yeah, like you. Always asking for more food." Robert spoke without thinking, but Aaron seemed to take it well enough with a smile.

"Is he a good baby?"

"I have no idea," Robert said. "But I'd rather have him than not." Aaron knew it was touch and go for a while there. "It doesn't mean... I will always regret what I did. With Rebecca. I was trying to hurt you and I was on self destruct. I'll always be sorry."

"But?" Aaron prompted.

"It's not fair for any of us to take it out on him. He didn't ask for this."

"If you think I'd ever take any of my feelings out on a baby..." Aaron started.

"No, I know," Robert said quickly. "I'm more speaking about me. I resented him for such a long time. I didn't think about the reality." Seb let go of the bottle with a soft pop, looking completely milk drunk, sleepy and happy. Aaron smiled at him.

"It's so simple for him isn't it?"

"Probably not for long with me as his dad," Robert said. "I don't do simple."

"I visited him," Aaron said. "In hospital after the crash. You were with police, everyone else was being treated and I thought.... he had no one. So I saw him."

"Why?" Robert asked. This was news to him.

"I wanted to see what I was so afraid of."

Robert hadn't expected that. "And?"

"You're here, aren't you?" Aaron said, his tone gruff, his face anything but. "He was screaming. Didn't take to one of the nurses apparently. I said... I said I was his step dad. It was just easier than the truth. They let me in, they told me he was okay, and I held him." Robert didnt want to interrupt Aaron's speech, so he stayed quiet. "He looked at me. It took a few minutes but he stopped crying, and he looked at me with your eyes. Big, blue eyes and I thought... I could do this. If I wanted to, I could do this." 

"But you don't have to do this," Robert said. "I'm... a we now. It's too much."

"We'll you didn't ask for Liv when she showed up," Aaron said. 

"It's completely different," Robert said. 

"Yeah, it is, " Aaron said. "Doesn't mean I don't want to try. And if it doesn't work this time, then we'll know. And I wanna know, Robert."

Seb gave a tiny burp, settling into Roberts arms. "Can I?" Aaron asked.

"You want to?"

"Yeah." They shifted, Aaron holding him, taking his small solid weight in his arms.

"He's getting heavy."

"Yeah," Robert said.

"How long will he sleep for?" Aaron asked.

"Er... three maybe four hours, if I'm lucky," Robert said.

"That's plenty of time," Aaron said.

"For what?"

"I've had enough," Aaron said. "Enough of waiting. I need you tonight. Please." Roberts eyes darkened with lust, knowing what Aaron wanted and he nodded once.

"I'll put him down in his crib," Robert said, taking the bundle back. "And I'll be right back." The urgency in his voice made Aaron grin. He'd been looking forward to tonight for a while.


	2. Shirtless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To go with *that* picture... again written and formatted on my phone so I hope it looks okay.

Robert's running on very little sleep and he's struggling. Seb woke up every hour at least during the night, mewling for something, god knows what. Actually Robert had a fair idea he was after his mum, but there wasn't a quick fix and there was nothing he could do about that.

So by mid morning, Robert was frazzled, tired and hungry. And to top it off, Seb was gearing up for another cry. "Oh, it's okay," Robert soothed, picking him up and patting his back. "Well, it's not, but I can't fix the problem right now. Are you hungry? We could... oh, perfect." Seb had thrown up all over his shirt. "Right, two seconds." He put the baby down and quickly cleaned himself up desperately trying to ignore the increasing volume from Seb. "That wasn't too bad was it?" Robert said, picking him up again, this time against his bare chest. That seemed to do the trick and his loud crying quietened down a little, his face pressing into Roberts skin. "Ah, finally," Robert breached. "Thanks, I owe you one." He rocked up and down slowly, praying for sleep. He needed a shower, but right now this would have to do.

A knock on the door broke the silence and Robert silently cursed, intending to ignore it, only Aaron walked straight in.

"Hi. I..." Aaron tailed off, seeing Robert shirtless and otherwise engaged. "Vic said to just walk in. Sorry. I should go."

"Not like you haven't seen it before," Robert said. He was too tired to get worked up about Aaron. He wasn't too tired to notice the way Aaron's eyes slid over his body though. It wasn't Seb he was looking at. Nice to know he was appreciated, even under current circumstances. "Did you want something?" Robert asked not unkindly.

"To see how you are," Aaron said honestly. "The last few days... I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm not," Robert said. "I'm in way over my head, I'm responsible for two people's deaths, his mother's on life support and I have no idea what I'm doing here." Robert was too tired to be tactful about Rebecca. "And he won't stop crying. I think he misses her and I'm a poor replacement."

"You're not," Aaron said. "You're not responsible and you're not a poor replacement either."

"They wouldn't have been on that road if it wasn't for me. Hard to take that any other way." 

"They could have crashed on the way to the airport. That lorry could have hit then regardless. And if they hadn't been planning to kidnap a baby to another country...." Aaron was being rational but it didn't help much. "And he's lucky to have you."

"No, he's not," Robert said. "I wish he had more than just me."

"When's the last time you ate?" Aaron asked.

"Yesterday?" Robert couldn't remember.

"You've got to take care of yourself," Aaron said. "Look, I'll take him for half an hour, you get dressed and then we'll get some food.

"What, don't like the view?" Robert teased very slightly. Aaron rolled his eyes but said nothing, taking the baby from him.

"I don't bite, Robert," Aaron said to his obvious apprehension. "Go on." Robert went upstairs and aaron sat on the sofa with the baby. "Now, listen. I need you to do me a big favour here. Your dad is really trying. So if you could lay off the crying a little bit, I'd appreciate it." Sebs mouth opened in a sleepy yawn. Aaron didn't know what to feel. This was Robert and Rebecca's child, he only existed because Aaron went to prison and refused to let Robert know what was going on. And Robert being Robert, he liked to always do one better in the messing up stakes. Aaron had hated him, knew Robert had too, because Seb wasn't the plan. But he was here now, this tiny dependent thing, who Aaron didn't object to quite as much when he wasn't in Rebecca's smug grip. Because yeah, throughout the second half of her pregnancy and since, Aaron had always thought she looked smug. Like she'd won, Liv had said it too. Ah well, over and done with now. Gone. Rebecca might wake up, she might not. Worrying now wouldn't help.

"Give your daddy a break, okay?" Aaron said as he heard Robert coming back down the stairs. "Thanks."


	3. Dadda!

“Dadda.” Sebs been saying it for a full week now and it never fails to make Robert weak, melting when he calls him that. Aaron’s happy for him, honestly. But it is sort of a reminder that Aaron’s the one on the outside. He’s the one who doesn’t really belong in this parenting team. They have no idea what Seb is going to call Aaron anyway. Whenever it comes up in conversation, Robert changes the subject, saying something like we’re not there yet. Maybe Aaron is just the guy who makes toast every morning, maybe that’s all he is. Aaron knew he was feeling sorry for himself but he didn’t care right now. He wanted to be more.

“Dadda,” Seb said, all smiles like he was performing his favourite new trick.

“Dadda is at the shop,” Aaron said, watching as Seb kept pulling himself into standing before falling on his bottom. He was getting close to doing a few steps these days.

“Dadda!” Seb said with more urgency, holding out his arms, and Aaron suddenly realised he meant him. Aaron picked him up with a lump in his throat, keeping him secure as he looked into his blue eyes.

“Is that what you’re calling me?” Aaron asked softly. “I’m not really, you know. I want to be, but… ah, I don’t know. It’ll all work itself out in the end, huh mischief?”

Seb simply blinked at him.

Aaron made the tea, he was waiting on the milk Robert had gone out to get, all he while his mind racing. Sebs hair was white blonde, much lighter than either of his parents, but it had a tendency to go everywhere, like Roberts sometimes did. Right now it was tickling under Aarons chin, and Aaron smiled into him.

“There you go,” Robert said, passing him the milk as he came home.

“Robert, he called me Dadda.” Aaron spoke quickly, almost panicking. He had wanted it, but now Seb had actually done it, Aaron felt scared. Because he wasn’t.

“Oh.” Robert said, clearly reading in Aaron’s face all the things he didn’t want to say. “Come here.” Robert took Seb from him, placing him in front of his toy box. Which lately had been used as a climbing frame while Seb tried to find his feet.

“So, talk to me,” Robert said. “You’ve been jealous all week because he’s been saying it to me and not you. What changed?”

“I’m not,” Aaron said. “I’m not his dad, I’m not anything really.”

“You’re his parent,” Robert said surely, a hand on Aarons waist, keeping him close. “You know that. You’re the one who calmed him down during last month’s thunderstorm. You’re the one who will always hold him too long to make sure he’s really asleep. You are his dad. If you want to be. He’s not stupid, he knows exactly who you are.”

“I don’t often feel it any more,” Aaron admitted, leaning into Roberts touch. “The sense that he’s not mine.” But he had his moments, Robert knew. The difference is these days, they both talk about it and are far more open. They don’t let things stew any more.

“He knows exactly who you are,” Robert said. “But if you don’t want that, we’ll correct him the next time he says it.”

“No,” Aaron said quickly. “I want it.” He almost glowed at the prospect and Robert dipped and kissed him, slow and lazy.

“He’s yours,” Robert said firmly. “Even if we split up I’d never keep you from seeing him.”

“You’re not planning that are you?”

“No,” Robert said with a smile. “Not for one second.”


	4. Truth telling

"I'll find him," Aaron said surely. "Don't panic."

"I should..." Robert started like a lost lamb, unsure what to do.

"You stay here in case he comes home," Aaron said. "I'll find him." Aaron kissed Robert's cheek and left, trying to find Seb. They'd told him the truth about his conception, about how things had been back then. Thinking that nearly 16 was old enough to handle the truth. Apparently not. He'd raged and run off, leaving both men devastated. Seb had always known that Rebecca was his mother and she'd died in a car crash when he was small. But everything else they'd kind of glossed over until Seb was old enough, which they'd thought was now.  
Aaron looked around several of the village haunts, they hadn't really changed in the last twenty years. Cricket pavilion was a no, as was the quarry, thank god. Aaron found him on the bridge he'd stood himself a few times, thinking things through. 

"Don't run off like that," Aaron said falling into step next to him, Seb watching the water flow by, hunched over. 

"Thought you'd be glad to get shot of me," Seb grumbled.

"It's not like that and you know it," Aaron said. "I know you're feeling sorry for yourself, but it's not like that."

"How have I never known?" Seb asked.

"Because it didn't matter," Aaron said. He scoffed. "Okay, well it did for a while sixteen years ago. It doesn't now."

"Why did you even bother?" Seb asked. "Dad cheated on you and I'm here because of that. That's..." Seb shook his head. "You should have told me ages ago."

"We both knew it wouldn't be nice to hear," Aaron said heavily. "We were both young and stupid. Actually all three of us."

"Great," Seb said sarcastically.

"Look, I am not going to lie to you," Aaron said. "It hurt like hell when I found out about you." Seb raised his shoulders but Aaron gripped his arms to stop him from running. 

" **But** ," Aaron said loudly. "I came back. I needed Robert in my life. And somewhere along the way I found out that I needed you in my life too, which I really hadn't seen coming."

"Don't spin me this crap," Seb said. "I'm not a child any more, I know how it works."

"Then you'll know I love your dad more than I thought possible. And I love you." Aaron just looked at him. "Neither of us liked lying to you. We thought you deserved the truth."

"I'd rather know," Seb said slowly, the quick anger fading. "But... God. My dead mum broke up my parents marriage and I'm the living reminder of that? It's a lot to take."

"Yeah, it is," Aaron agreed. "And it wasn't all her. The three of us made a right mess of it all."

"Bet you were relieved when she kicked it," Seb said harshly.

"No," Aaron said. "Robert didnt have enough pieces of broken parents himself to put one together. The last thing he wanted was for you to just have him. He always felt like he wasn't enough."

"Dad?" Seb asked. This didn't match up with the Robert he knew.

"Yeah," Aaron said. "He desperately wanted her to pull through so you'd have your mum. The way he didn't have his."

"What about you?" Seb asked slyly. "How did you feel?"

"I was jealous," Aaron said, making Seb frown in confusion. "Your mum, she got a piece of Robert I never had. I didn't think I'd ever get back then. And I was jealous of her. I'd fought hard to keep Robert in my life, and she came along managing it in moments? Yeah, I was jealous.

"And when she died...?" Aaron sighed because apparently Seb wasn't letting this one go. He buried his more uncharitable thoughts at the time, it wouldn't help Seb right now.

"I didn't think about her much," Aaron said. "I thought about how to help Robert. I wasn't with him then, and he had no idea how to handle a baby."

"And you did?" Seb asked, humour in his voice.

"Babies always liked me," Aaron said. "From when I was a kid, they always seemed to be quiet around me. My soothing manner." That did get a laugh from Seb. "We've never treated you and Jamie differently. Never."

Seb didn't respond to that, which let Aaron know they'd done something right. Because he couldn't argue it.

"Why didn't she get rid of me?" Seb asked. Aaron bit his bottom lip, because they were on dangerous territory here. Could hardly tell him the truth, but Seb seemed to realise it because he nodded. "Right."

"Because she wanted you," Aaron said feeling that was both safest and true. "That's why you're here."

"Mm." Seb seemed to be out of questions and Aaron fired off a quick text to Robert letting him know he'd been found.

"And... why did you stay?"

"Because I love you, you idiot," Aaron said with a smile. "From when I first met you. Which did take a while, admittedly."

"You never wished I didn't exist?"

"Not since you were born," Aaron said, being as open as he could be. Aaron wrapped him in a hug and Seb allowed himself to be held by his dad.

"Come on, let's go home," Aaron said. 

"No, I'm gonna call Charlie. Have some space," Seb said. "Get my head around it."

"You're not going to run off?" Aaron asked. 

"No."

"Keep your phone on you," Aaron said. "And for gods sake answer it if your father calls. He's already going crazy."

"Yeah, yeah."

"We both love you, alright?" Seb nodded and Aaron let him go, his fingers already typing on his phone for his best friend.

Aaron went home and Robert was pacing. "How is he?"

"I think he's okay," Aaron said. "Gone off with Charlie. He'll keep his phone on."

"And...?"

"Well, he isn't thrilled," Aaron said. "But I think it'll go down okay. Considering you can't blame a dead person."

"So I got all the blame?" Robert asked looking like he felt like he deserved it.

"I said the three of us were stupid back then. And that we loved him."

"Good." Robert looked so distracted though, and Aaron fit himself into he usual space Robert had for him, arms wrapping around each other. The way they always did.


	5. Duvet Day

Aaron awoke to a tiny pair of blue eyes and a grin. "What're you doing?" Aaron asked.

"It's morning!" Seb declared and Aaron smiled. "You're still sleeping!" Aaron reached back to check Robert had underwear on, which he did and Aaron pulled back the covers.

"Get in." Seb giggled, curling up to Aarons chest. "Why don't you prod your dad awake, hm?" Seb crawled over Aaron and said in a dramatic non whisper "daddy wake up!"

"Oh, it's you," Robert said in a grumpy tone no one believed.

"Why're you still in bed?" Seb demanded.

"Because I hoped I'd get lucky," Robert grumbled, earning a thump from Aaron. They were currently in the pub, the mill having suffered a massive water leak, so they'd asked Chas to take them in. Which she had, more than happily, but it was hardly a surprise that Seb hadn't slept well.  
  
"Go and bother auntie Vic for breakfast," Aaron said. Seb obliged, running down the stairs, both men relaxing into the warm bedsheets. "I want another one," Aaron said contentedly.

Robert stared. Aaron hadn't planned the words before he'd said them, though he'd been thinking them for a while. Robert put a hand on Aaron's hip to turn him to face him.

"You... want another one?" Robert asked. "Like... another kid?"

"Yeah," Aaron said. "Sorry if that's not what you want but... I like being someone's daddy. And soon he's going to be old enough that we're no longer fun." Robert looked thunder struck. Aaron suddenly felt like he'd misread this terribly. "But if you don't, that's fine." Why did he open his mouth? Why rock the boat? Things were going so well. "Forget it."

"I..." Robert spluttered. "Right."

"I'll get his breakfast on the way, he'll only be annoying Vic."

"Aaron, don't run," Robert said. "I wasn't expecting you to say that. That doesn't mean it's a no."

"What do you think?" Aaron asked. "And you know I love Seb. This isn't that."

"I know you love him," Robert said. "More than I ever hoped you would to be honest."

"I don't want a replacement. I want him to have a brother or sister." 

"Well, kinda on that track," Robert said nervously. "I've been thinking. Do you want to adopt Seb? Make it official so if anything happens to me... if you don't it's fine. It's a thought I've been having... well."

"You want me to adopt him?" Aaron asked, completely shocked.

"If you want to," Robert said. "I'm not saying you have to, of course not. But if you wanted to, I'd be okay with that." Robert looked at Aaron straight on, and Aaron could tell this was serious. He meant it and Aaron's response mattered.

"I'll think about it," Aaron said. He meant it too, he would. Seb wasn't his biologically, but in everything else. The first year had been hard. But since then? He was just a parent. 

"You want another kid?" Robert asked slyly.

"Yeah," Aaron said. "I do. And I know adoption will be tough, or surrogacy, but..."

"Yes," Robert said quickly. "I want everything with you."

"Yeah?" Aaron asked nervously. 

"Yeah." Aaron smiled and gave Robert a lingering kiss.


	6. Babysitting Duty

It all happened because Diane slipped on the orange juice. The pub was quiet, just after the lunch time rush when Diane slipped and fell, landing in a very undignified heap on the floor. It would have been funny if it wasn’t for the way that Diane was wincing in pain. Chas insisted on taking her to A and E, which would have been fine, apart from Seb in his carry cot, sitting in the corner. Diane was clearly on baby sitting duties, and Aaron could see where this was going in a quick flash of realisation.

“I’ll watch him,” Aaron said, heading off the inevitable. He’d held Seb before, but only for about five minutes at a time, if that. He and Robert were incredibly tentative right now, and Seb was still an issue, whether he liked it or not. Something that hadn’t quite been settled yet.

“Are you sure?” Chas asked seriously, knowing the under currents of the situation, with Robert and the baby, and Aaron nodded.

“Robert’s in Harrogate all day,” Diane said, wincing through the pain in her hip. “Meetings and…”

“I’ll be fine with him,” Aaron said. “Promise. Go and sort yourself out.” Chas decided in that moment to listen to her son (first time for everything) and bundled Diane in the car on the way to the hospital.

Apart from Sandy in the corner, the pub was empty, and Aaron looked at Seb, watching him sleep. He didn’t really look like either of his parents, or not while sleeping. He certainly had Robert’s gorgeous eyes, that much he did know. That and the blond hair, but otherwise he just looked like all babies look like. To Aaron at least.

It took ten minutes for Seb to stir, and wake up. He blinked and his eyes settled on Aaron, as if to say “who are you?”

“Hey, little man,” Aaron said lowly. “I’m looking after you for a bit, so do me a favour, and behave yourself yeah?” Aaron asked. “I’d appreciate it.”

He mewled, and Aaron knew enough about babies to recognise a soon to be full out cry, and he hurriedly picked Seb up, keeping him close to his chest. Seb started sucking a wet patch on Aaron’s hoodie with single minded focus and Aaron realised he must be hungry. “Okay little one, lets see how useful google is in making formula,” Aaron said, grabbing the bag of baby stuff that had been resting under the table.

It took a good five minutes of louder and louder crying, but eventually Aaron had a bottle made up, sitting on the sofa in the back room, feeding the baby.

“Well, this wasn’t how I really planned on introducing myself,” Aaron said, watching the way Seb’s eyelashes fluttered on his cheeks, so content now that he was being fed. “I’m in love with your daddy, you know. So… I think you’re going to be seeing a bit more of me.”

“Though I know we didn’t exactly plan this today. But we can make it, right? Two of us teaming up against your dad? I need numbers on my side when I’m arguing with him. Which is most of the time.” Aaron smiled at the thought. Having Robert back in his life was still a novelty. Aaron hadn’t quite got used to it, and their time together was still so precious and new. Robert had been very hesitant of letting Aaron spend time with Seb, and Aaron had been hesitant too. He knew none of this was Seb’s fault, but he was a reminder of the past, like it or not. And that wouldn’t change until he spent some proper time with him.

Seb let go of the bottle and burped softly. “Have I made too much?” Aaron asked, seeing the bottle still half full. “Hey?” Seb’s eyes opened and he smiled at Aaron. Actually smiled. “Do you know who I am?” Aaron asked. “I hope you do.” Seb started hunting for the bottle and Aaron gave it to him again.

“Robert told me he had meetings all day,” Aaron said. “Didn’t expect to be with you all afternoon though. I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but I think he’s gorgeous when he wears that suit of his. Mm, the things a jacket and tie does for me on that man. Yeah, definitely shouldn’t be telling you this.” Aaron smiled as Seb continued to eat.

“Hey, anyone minding the bar?” Charity asked, poking her head through the back room.

“Chas took Diane to hospital,” Aaron explained. “She’s having x-rays on her hip. Diane is, I mean.” Aaron had got a text telling him that. “I was keeping an eye on the bar, but this one needed me.” Charity raised her eyebrows which said more than words could. “I’m fine,” Aaron said. “Really.”

“I can take over if you like,” Charity said. Aaron scoffed. He knew Charity meant well, she’d always had a little bit of a soft spot for Aaron, but he wasn’t about to leave Robert’s kid with her. Robert would kill him.

“I’ve got him,” Aaron said softly. “Thanks.” Charity nodded and left, and Aaron put his feet on the coffee table, relaxing now that he knew he wouldn’t be called through to the pub at a moments notice. He put the empty bottle down and started patting Seb’s back, the way he’d seen Robert do occasionally after a feed. He didn’t pretend to be an expert in babies, but he had noticed Robert’s behaviour around him. Eventually Seb settled into Aaron’s arms again.

“Now, I need you to not need a nappy change, otherwise we might fall out, okay?” Seb blinked at him, like he was focusing on every word and Aaron smiled. “Shall I tell you a story, hm?” Aaron racked his brain. “How about how I met your daddy? That’s a good story to tell. Though probably not infant appropriate.” Aaron shrugged. “Ah well. I guess it started when I stole your dads car. Not something I’d recommend by the way.” Aaron smiled at the memory. “It was a stupid car anyway. Then your dad lied, and said it’d broken down. He just wanted to get me on my own. You need to be wary of that. Robert will lie to get what he wants, when something’s important to him. He’s better than what he used to be, though, believe me.” Seb made the tiniest noise, shifting in Aaron’s arms. He looked so cute and precious right now. 

“If you inherit half his good looks, you’re going to be trouble as a teenager.” Aaron thought of Rebecca then. “Actually, you’re definitely going to be trouble, aren’t you?”

Seb buried his head against Aaron’s neck, and Aaron smiled, feeling strangely content as the baby went to sleep. “Your dad likes putting his head there too,” Aaron said, a hand on the back of his neck, supporting him. “Must be a Sugden thing, eh?” Aaron suddenly felt tired, and could feel himself drifting off to sleep, arms around Seb the only thing to focus on.

* * *

“Hey.” Aaron jerked awake to see Robert in front of him, all worried eyes and concern. “You’re with Seb?”

“He’s better behaved than you,” Aaron said shortly, smiling as he handed the baby over. “He was really good. Had a bottle at around half past two, then slept.”

“Aaron, what’re you doing?” Robert asked, clearly worried and agitated.

“Looking after him,” Aaron said.

“Yeah, but,” Robert said, rocking the baby. “You don’t have to, I know how difficult this must be for you, I don’t want to make it worse.”

“It’s not worse,” Aaron said. He kissed Robert’s cheek. “I was always going to have to spend time with him eventually.”

“You got on?”

“He’s a baby,” Aaron said. “It’s not like we could fall out over different football teams.” Robert still didn’t look convinced and Seb was picking up on his fathers mood. “Yes, we got on. Relax.”

“Okay,” Robert said.

“Unless you don’t want me looking after him,” Aaron said. “If you don’t think it’s my place, I can’t…”

“No!” Robert said so quickly. “I want that, I just didn’t know if you did.”

“I knew,” Aaron said quietly. “When I got back with you, I knew that he came as part of the deal.” Seb was whining, obviously unhappy with Robert’s attitude and Aaron took him back to stop him fussing. “Calm down,” Aaron said to Robert.

“I don’t want to mess this up,” Robert said. “I can’t do anything about him, I can’t…”

“Robert, we‘re good,” Aaron said. “Until you came home. Please calm down.” Robert nodded once and Aaron kissed him softly. “No more running. I promised you and I meant it.” They kissed again, soft light kisses turning into something more. They only stopped when Seb squawked, not happy about being squashed between them and Robert smiled.They might just make it here. Might just.


	7. Hospital Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really lazy at updating these, so I'm adding my tumblr stuff. This one is set in a few months time.

Aaron can’t think. He literally cannot think. All he can do is bounce his leg up and down in impatience as the time ticks slowly down. He’s in the hospital waiting room and the doctors won’t tell him a thing. Not one word. Seb is somewhere in this building, probably scared because he’s with strangers and all alone.

He kept running it over in his mind. What had happened. He woke up naturally, which was unusual to start off with. Seb usually squawked for his first bottle way before Aaron wanted to wake up. And then he’d found Seb, with a raging temperature and seeming unable to wake up and stay alert. Aaron had straight up panicked and taken him straight to hospital. Where Seb had been whisked away by about 7 doctors, and he hadn’t seen him since. Aaron had stupidly, so stupidly mentioned that his dad was out of town, which Robert was. He was on an overnight, and it was bloody typical that this would happen when he wasn’t around. Not that Aaron expected Robert to be any more in control of this situation, but if he was here, they might have some bloody information!

“Aaron!” Robert shouted, seeing him and racing down the corridor. “How is he? What’s going on? What…”

“I don’t know,” Aaron said, almost burying his head in his hands.

“You’ve been here hours, Aaron!” Robert shouted.

“I know that!” Aaron snapped. “I know! But I’m not his parent, Robert! I’ve got no right over him, I don’t get to know these things! I don’t get to know how he’s doing and what’s going on! Because I’m nothing, I mean nothing to him!” Robert could see he was close to breaking point, and he pulled Aaron into his arms, holding him close.

“It’s all right,” Robert said. “I’m going to go and find something out, okay?” Aaron nodded and Robert left him, leaving him alone to panic some more.

“Hey.” Aaron looked up to see Robert what felt like five years later. “He’s fine.”

“What?”

“Seb’s fine.” Aaron could barely believe it, and he fell apart in Robert’s arms, crying the tears he’d been trying to hold in. Robert stroked his back, soothing him. 

“I didn’t put him in danger,” Aaron breathed against Robert’s shirt. “I wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.”

“I know,” Robert said. “It’s all right. He’s going to be okay.” Aaron breathed in deeply and nodded.

“I’m so relieved,” Aaron said. “Can we see him?” Robert took his hand and followed the directions the nurse had given him. They had to sign in to the NICU, and then their boy was there. Aaron heard words like “bacterial infection” and “antibiotics” but all he could focus on was Seb opening his eyes and focusing on Aaron.

“I’m so sorry I left you alone,” Aaron said before he could stop himself.

“He knows you love him,” Robert said. He looked at the nurse who nodded and Robert picked Seb up, keeping him close. “Don’t you, my boy?”

Seb mumbled, but with less of his usual energy and Aaron forced a smile at him as Robert kissed the top of Seb‘s head. Aaron had been so scared.

“Hold him,” Robert said, passing the baby over. Aaron did, and for the first time since he woke up that morning, he started to calm down. Something was quietly soothing about holding a baby in his arms.

* * *

“They want to keep him overnight, just to be safe,” Robert said.

“Okay,” Aaron replied, leaning his head on Robert’s shoulder. He felt so bone tired, and he just wanted to rest against the man he loved. “I didn’t even ask how your meetings went.”

“I want to marry you,” Robert said, conversationally. Aaron turned and frowned at him. “Legally. Officially. I never want another day like today.”

“Robert, come on,” Aaron said.

“I mean it,” Robert said. “I don’t want anyone anywhere telling me that my relationship with you doesn’t matter. I don’t want anyone saying that because we don’t have a piece of paper, that means you’re not my husband.”

“You’re serious,” Aaron said after a moment.

“Yes, I am,” Robert said. “What do you think?”

“Robert…” Aaron said softly.

“After last year? I want to marry you again. I want us to be a proper family. I want you to be Seb’s step father. I want to be Liv’s guardian, too. I want us to all work.”

“You’re asking me to marry you again?” Aaron said, face breaking into a wide grin.

“Yeah,” Robert said, smiling back at him. “And from that look on your face…?”

“Of course I will,” Aaron said. “I love you. And I love him.”

“I know you do,” Robert said. “Come here.” Aaron smiled into a kiss, Robert almost laughing into it.

“What is it with you and hospital proposals?” Aaron asked and Robert laughed.


	8. Where's Seb?

“Right, I’m here, I’m here,” Robert said, bursting through the door of Vic’s, out of breath. “Where is she?”

“At the hospital,” Vic said. “Someone found Rebecca wandering the lanes and took her in to see the doctors. Looks like she might be suffering from mild hypothermia. I was waiting for you to get here before I visit her.” Vic spoke really quickly, and Robert took in her words, cursing the meeting he’d been in that had kept him away from the village. And from crucially checking his phone.

“Right, she’s going to be okay?”

“Well, as okay as she ever gets these days,” Vic said. “Are you coming?” Robert looked in the cot and paused. It was empty.

“Where’s Seb?”

“Oh, when we knew Rebecca was missing, Aaron came around and picked him up,” Vic said, off hand.

“What?” Robert asked quietly. “You… that…?”

“I was busy looking for Rebecca, and it was one less thing to think about, so yes, I let Aaron take him. I thought… is that not okay?”

“Yeah, course it is,” Robert said. “I just… he’s never had him on his own. Not since we were back together. I need to go.”

“Sorry,” Vic said. “If I put my foot in it.”

“It’s fine,” Robert said, but that didn’t change the fact he wanted to get back to the Mill as soon as possible. He had no idea how Liv would react to the baby either, especially as they’d only met each other in passing. Before now, whenever they were both at home, Seb tended to be asleep.

Robert hurried down the street and fumbled with his keys, before he opened the door, stopping at what he saw.

“Right, now I know I’m not as good as daddy, but you can’t have everything in life,” Aaron said. He had Seb safely in his arms, the baby gurgling away to himself. “So it’d be really good if you fall asleep before he gets home, okay? Show him I can cope.” Aaron put Seb against his chest, jiggling him the way he liked and Robert still hesitated on the door step, watching him. Seb caught his eye over Aaron’s shoulder and giggled at him and Robert closed the door.

“Oh, hi,” Aaron said easily. “You all right?”

“You didn’t have to take him,” Robert said seriously, coming into the living room, kissing Aaron briefly hello.

“I didn’t do it because I had to,” Aaron said. “Vic needed help, I was there. And he sort of knows me, so…”

“He knows you,” Robert said, looking at Seb’s face. He might not be asleep, but he was certainly content in Aaron’s arms. Aaron couldn’t read the look on Robert’s face though.

“Should I not?” Aaron asked, suddenly worrying that he’d overstepped. “I know he’s not mine, and I know I didn’t ask you before I did, but I just thought… It’s fine, if you don’t want me to…”

“No,” Robert said, smiling slowly. “Of course you can look after him whenever you want. I just need you to know you don’t  _ **have**_ to, okay?”

“I know I don’t have to,” Aaron said. “But he’s not a problem.” Robert looked at him. “Okay, he demands to be the centre of attention always, has got killer blue eyes and has a smile that distracts me from whatever I’m doing. Like another Sugden I know.” Robert smiled at Aaron softly, and leaned over to kiss him.

“I love you.” Aaron smiled at him pleased, and stroked Seb’s head gently.


	9. Lazy Sunday

Robert awoke to hear the shower running and he smiled into his pillow, breathing in the scent of Aaron. He wondered how it was possible to be this happy. He debated going back to sleep, but hearing shouting from downstairs, he decided against it. He got dressed and went downstairs, letting the slow warmth of the feeling of  _home_ to flow through him. Until he found Gerry and Liv playing video games in the living room and shouting at each other.

“Morning,” Robert said.

“Hi,” Liv said in his direction without looking away from the screen.

“Do you live here now?” Robert asked Gerry.

“Aaron needed help at the scrapyard,” Gerry said. “Said he didn’t mind if I crashed.”

“Did he?” Robert said darkly.

“Wait,” Gerry said, pausing the game and looking at Robert. “You’re not kicking me out, are you?”

“No,” Liv said. “He’s on a final warning anyway, so you’re staying put.” Gerry looked between Liv and Robert, unsure who to listen to first.

“Oh,” Gerry said. “You’re on a final warning are you?”

“So I’ve been told,” Robert said, looking at Liv warmly, and she smiled back, both of them having come to an agreement over the past couple of days.

“Aaron’s going to cook breakfast once he‘s had a shower,” Robert said. “If you fancy a fry up?”

“Well, if it’s going spare,” Gerry said, brightening up.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Liv said, unpausing the game and trying to get one over on Gerry.

“Ah, what’re you doing?!” Gerry shouted at her as she laughed.

Robert made them all cups of tea, and by the time he’d finished, Aaron was downstairs and shower soft, looking so relaxed. “Hi,” Aaron said, kissing him slowly.

“Hi.” 

“Your phone was ringing,” Aaron said, handing it over.

“Thanks.” Robert checked and saw missed calls from Vic, and sighed, his lovely morning with Aaron being somewhat dimmed. Because she’d only be calling because of something Seb related.

“I’m going to have to go,” Robert said reluctantly. “Sorry.”

“Seb?” Aaron guessed. 

“Yeah.”

“Bring him here,” Aaron said. “I want to make you breakfast.”

“You wouldn’t mind?” Robert asked, his eyes going to the back of Liv’s messy hair. Even if Aaron didn’t mind, she might.

“I don’t mind,” Aaron said. “You’re going to spend time with your son, I knew that before last week happened.”

“Okay,” Robert said. He took a gulp of his tea. “Get the bacon on for me, then.”

Aaron nodded and kissed him again, Robert taking in a deep breath before he went to Vics.

“Are you all right with this?” Liv asked Aaron once Robert had left.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I babysat him the other week actually. He’s fine. He’s less trouble than his father anyway.”

“That I believe,” Liv said with a slight smile.

* * *

“Are you sure this is all right?” Robert asked, hesitating by the door with Seb in his arms, looking a little like a deer caught in headlights.

“I wouldn’t have said otherwise,” Aaron said. “Come on.” Robert nodded and walked into the kitchen, Seb gurgling quietly. Aaron shoved a plate in front of Robert and Robert smiled.

“You were longer than I thought,” Aaron said.

“Yeah, he wouldn’t stop crying,” Robert said. “I didn’t want to push it, so I calmed him down first.”

“Why bother?” Aaron asked, making Robert stare at him. “You know I’m the one with the magic touch.” Aaron winked at him and Robert rolled his eyes happily, keeping Seb securely in one hand while he started eating with the other.

“Oh, God, that’s really good,” Robert said with a sigh.

“Yeah?” Aaron asked. “Good as you remember?”

“No, much better,” Robert said.

“The mushrooms are burnt,” Aaron said critically.

“I don’t care,” Robert said.

“Gah!” Seb agreed.

“That him then, is it?” Liv asked, coming into the kitchen.

“Liv, none of this is his fault,” Robert said, unsure about how this was going to go.

“I’m not stupid,” Liv scowled, looking so much like her brother that Robert’s lips twitched in spite of himself.

“He’s not going to cry, is he?” Liv asked.

“Yes,” Robert said. “Babies do. And this one’s started teething, so that’s going to be fun.”

“Oh good,” Liv said sarcastically.

“Liv,” Aaron said warningly. Liv looked at the baby who was doing a good job of being cute, even if Robert thought so himself.

“He doesn’t seem that bad I guess,” Liv said, and Robert took that as a big win. “Though God help him with a disaster like you as a dad.”

“Cheers for that,” Robert said warmly as Liv nicked a slice of toast, going back to the sofa.

“I’ll take him, you have your breakfast,” Aaron said.

“Are you sure?” Robert asked. Aaron nodded, putting his tea down and taking the baby. Who instantly seemed happier in Aaron’s arms.

“I’m going to start thinking that’s personal,” Robert said, nodding at them. “He likes you more than me.”

“Nah,” Aaron said. “He just knows I’m going to be the soft touch in a few years.”

“Yeah?” Robert asked quietly, to Aaron’s answering smile. Robert ate his breakfast quickly, he was hungry, and he hadn’t realised how much until he’d started eating.

Aaron passed the baby back and Robert was suddenly overcome with emotion. He had all the bits and pieces of his broken life back in place, exactly as they should be and it felt overwhelming for a moment.

“Are you all right?” Aaron asked, seeing him emotional.

“Yeah,” Robert said, swallowing against the lump in his throat. “Everything’s perfect.”


	10. Where are you Robert?

Aaron was trying not to worry. Robert had started disappearing for periods of time. Never longer than an hour, but there were times when Robert’s phone would be off, and Aaron had no idea where he was. Aaron desperately felt himself trying to trust him, but given recent history it was difficult. And Robert never had a decent excuse. “I’ve been out for a walk.” “Nowhere.” None of which was really reassuring Aaron. They’d agreed to talk more, and this right now isn’t working for him.

Robert came home with Seb, from another mysterious absent hour and Aaron bit the bullet. He needed to know where Robert was.

“Hi,” Robert said, putting Seb down in his carry cot.

“Where’d you get to?” Aaron asked.

“Just out,” Robert said. “Tea?”

“Robert, I can’t do this,” Aaron said. “I need to know where you were.”

“What?” Robert asked.

“You keep vanishing,” Aaron said. “And I’m trying to trust you, I am. But I remember when you used to vanish to meet me.”

“I had Seb with me,” Robert said indignantly.

“I know,” Aaron said. “Please, just tell me.” Robert nodded and stuck the kettle on, facing away from Aaron. “Stop my mind going on.”

“I’ve been visiting mum,” Robert said.

“Oh,” Aaron said. He hadn’t expected that.

“I didn’t tell you, because I feel stupid, talking to a rock. It’s not like she can hear me.”

“Robert,” Aaron said softly, a hand on his back. “I didn’t know. Sorry.”

“She’ll never know him,” Robert said, nodding to the cot. “She’ll never know who he is, who he’ll grow up to be. And he’ll never know how amazing his grandma would have been either. I’ve just been talking to her. That’s all.”

“Sorry,” Aaron said. “I shouldn’t have…”

“It’s fine,” Robert said, pouring them both a tea. “It’s not like I haven’t got form.”

“But I should have known better, I’m sorry.” Aaron kissed him softly and Robert nodded.

“I don’t blame you,” Robert said. “I don’t know why I suddenly feel the need to talk to her, I so rarely visit. Maybe it’s because I’m happy.”

“Are you?” Aaron asked. “Happy?”

“Very,” Robert said sincerely. “I’ve got my whole family around me. And… maybe I just feel who I’m missing more.” Aaron kissed him slowly and Robert sighed into it. They only broke apart when Seb started fussing.

“I’ll get him,” Aaron said. Robert watched as Aaron picked him up, Robert making a bottle by habit.

“Sh, you’re okay,” Aaron whispered, rocking him. “Daddy’s getting your food, just wait a second. I know, patience and a five month old don’t go together well.”

“There you go,” Robert said, passing him the bottle. “I can take him.”

“If you have to,” Aaron said, his face open and content. Robert knew Aaron was happy with this, and that made him happy. Robert kissed the top of Seb’s head, then Aaron’s.

“Love you,” Robert said, feeling warm and content.


	11. Giggle

Robert awoke feeling completely disorientated. He checked his phone and saw that it was five to seven in the morning, and he panicked. He hadn’t been woken by Seb crying in the middle of the night, and that was unheard of. Blurry eyed, he found the cot and sighed with relief when he saw Seb safely there, eyes flickering as he woke up.

“Hey, my boy,” Robert said, picking him up carefully. “Were you clever and slept all the way through the night?” Seb’s eyes popped open wide, like he’d just realised he’d gone nearly twelve hours without a bottle and didn’t like an empty stomach.

“All right, all right,” Robert soothed, holding him close and hurrying downstairs, trying to head off a full blown cry. “I’m making a bottle for you, calm down,” he added, jiggling Seb one handed while he tried to make the formula up. It didn’t work in stopping the crying (Seb’s lungs were getting very loud) but as soon as the bottle was in his mouth, Seb started gulping it down.

“That’s better, isn’t it?” Robert soothed, sitting down and grateful for the quiet. “Sh, sh,” he murmured, though there was no need to. Seb’s tiny fist was curling against the plastic of the bottle, and he had single minded focus on his milk. 

“You are so precious,” Robert whispered. “When you’re not crying, that is. I hate hearing you upset. Which is going to make the next twenty years interesting, isn’t it?” Seb burped and Robert couldn’t help but smile at him. Life was so simple for him right now. Eat and sleep, and cry when he doesn’t get either of those things. Robert put the bottle down when he’d finished and started to burp him over his shoulder. He’d gotten in the habit now, he was used to it. Eventually, he ended up cuddling Seb, who’s wide blue eyes looked at Robert, as if considering him.

“I love you,” Robert said. “And I want you to know that… whatever it is about you that makes you feel different, whatever makes you feel excluded, it doesn’t matter. I’ll love you whatever’s going on, completely unconditionally. I’d have loved to have that as a kid, and I promise you’re never going to feel unloved. Okay?” Seb blinked, which Robert took for approval. “Good.” Robert cradled Seb’s head in his palm, feeling a wave of love for his son, so dependent on him, so innocent, and whenever he looked at him life felt so simple.

Robert moved and tickled his stomach. It made Seb let out a pure giggle and Robert melted. He’d never really laughed before, and Robert had done that. He’d made his son laugh. “Is daddy funny?” Robert asked him, revelling in the sparkle of his eyes.

“Very,” Aaron said dryly, coming down the stairs. “He all right?”

“Perfect,” Robert said. “He laughed. I don’t think he’s ever laughed before.” Aaron smiled, kissed Robert good morning, tapped Seb gently on the nose and put the kettle on for a brew. Right now, life felt so good, and Robert was determined not to waste a second of it.


End file.
